King Kong vs Onibaba
by Caretaker13
Summary: The events of Mako's rescue happen slightly differently in this version of things.
**King Kong vs. Onibaba**

Mako Mori was a small child to begin with, but she was practically microscopic compared to the giant skyscrapers of Tokyo, Japan that surrounded her as she wandered, lost, one shoe on and one shoe off, through the deserted city streets crying for her family.

The kaiju known as Onibaba, a spiky, crustacean-like monster that resembled a large, blue crab, had come ashore only an hour ago and had already laid waste to half the city. Mako was now alone in the other half, as everyone else had either evacuated or headed to public shelters, which were now locked up tight. The streets were eerily quiet, except for the plaintive wails of the young girl.

The only military presence was some fighter jets that suddenly came zooming over Mako's head, firing their guns towards something in front of her. She stopped crying and looked ahead. A loud rumbling noise was coming towards her like an approaching storm.

Before she could even scream, Onibaba came crashing between two buildings, blowing them to pieces. Mako swallowed hard and then turned and began running as fast as she could away from the monster, holding her other shoe in her hand as she ran. Onibaba could cover more ground than her, though, and was quickly gaining on her as it destroyed building after building that stood in its way.

Mako knew that as long as she was out in the open street she'd be in the creature's path, so she ducked into an alleyway off to the side of her hoping that the kaiju would pass her by unnoticed. Considering how small she was, that was a good thought, but somehow Onibaba had already seen her and for reasons known only to it had decided to target her specifically.

Onibaba came to the alley Mako had run down, a blind alley, and looked with its beady eyes down at her as she cowered near a dumpster at the far end. Then it stuck one of its huge claws into the tight space between the buildings, shaving off bricks and other debris from the walls as it did so. Its arm was not long enough to reach Mako, however, and so it just snapped its claw at her in futility and tried to slam its body into the buildings hard enough to smash its way closer.

Mako cried and covered her ears to drown out all the noise the monster made. Its claw was getting closer and closer to her and Mako, who already assumed her family must be dead, realized that she was soon about to join them.

Then suddenly something large, and dark, and hairy slammed into Onibaba like a linebacker, sending it flying out of Mako's line of sight. She knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity got the better of her and she ran towards the alley's entrance to see what had happened. She thought it might be a jaeger, the giant mechs tasked with fighting the kaiju, but when she peeked around the corner she got a huge surprise.

It was Kong: The Eight Wonder of the World, a giant gorilla kaiju that lived on a remote island not too far from Japan. Kong was one of Earth's few native kaijus and mostly lived in peace with humanity, unless he was disturbed. Onibaba's presence so close to his island must have disturbed him and so he swam over to deal with it himself.

Mako watched as Onibaba struggled to stand back up on its spindly legs after being blindsided. It wasn't up long when Kong charged at it again with his huge fist raised and punched the great crab in its hard, flat face. It stumbled back and into a glass building, which was obliterated. It caught itself before falling again, though, and then lunged forward, snapping it's left claw at the gorilla.

Kong used his arm to block, but that was a mistake as the crab kaiju clamped onto it hard with its claw. Blood began to gush from Kong's arm and the bone beneath the fur cracked. He roared loudly out of pain and anger. Then he grabbed a crane from the roof of a nearby building that was waist level and swung it at Onibaba.

Onibaba took it hard in the right side and dropped to the left, disoriented, and released Kong's arm. Kong didn't waste a minute looking at his wounded arm. To spite his injury and the fact that he was half Onibaba's size he leaped forward onto the kaiju with no fear, pinning it to the ground. Onibaba flailed his arms in defense, but Kong caught the left one, the one that had gotten him, and with his two mighty hands he pulled the crab's pincer open and snapped the smaller half off like he was at Red Lobster.

Mako watched in awe as the two giants fought. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled when Kong destroyed Onibaba's claw.

Onibaba was not happy and rolled to the side in order to throw Kong off. Kong landed on a parking garage and leveled it. The crab got up and came at Kong with it's other claw, but Kong dodged it and grabbed the crab's arm, then pulled the kaiju into a kind of judo throw/role thing that put Kong back on top of it, this time on its back. With both hands he tugged on Onibaba's right arm until it tore from the kaiju completely. He threw it to the side and beat his chest as he roared in triumph.

Onibaba made a high pitch shriek as blue kaiju blood rained down on the streets below from his stump. Mako, safe in the alley, clapped her little hands.

Onibaba had had enough and with Kong still on it, it suddenly rushed backwards into a skyscraper causing the spikes on it's back to dig into Kong's torso. The spikes were tipped with a toxic substance and Kong howled in pain. He used his good arm to push off from the building and rode Onibaba forward like a bull until they almost crashed into another skyscraper. They didn't, though, and Kong jumped off the crab and rolled to the side where he picked up the crab's right arm that he had just removed.

Violently, he rushed at the crab, ignoring the shooting pain from the spikes in his chest and stomach and the pain of his fractured and bleeding arm. He swung the crab's arm like a baseball bat and began clobbering Onibaba all over its body. With only one arm left and no working claw on it, the crab couldn't defend itself properly and was beaten back until it fell. Cracks were starting to appear on it's shell and Kong noticed, so he dropped the arm, jumped over Onibaba and onto the side of a large building. He began to climb higher and higher up the building.

Mako wondered where he was going. Onibaba was still alive after all.

Finally, when he reached the one hundredth floor, Kong jumped from the building.

All Onibaba could do was look up with its beady, black eyes as Kong came crashing down, elbow first, right into its front, which caused its whole body to crack in two. It was like someone stepping on a large cockroach and blue blood sprayed everywhere.

Kaiju blood is highly toxic and quite lethal to humans, but due to Kong's size and history with things that were venomous, he was immune to most poisons and the kaiju blood did nothing more than sting him just like the toxins from the spikes.

Once Onibaba stopped squirming around and finally died, Kong went over to it and picked up its remaining arm, almost like he was checking for a pulse. He let the arm drop down and then picked it up again. Then he released it and let it flop down again. Like he was playing with it.

All was calm and quiet again, so Mako crept out of her hiding place and towards Kong. She had to be careful to avoid the large puddles of kaiju blood as she went. Kong heard her approach and turned his attention from Onibaba's corpse to her and looked down at the little girl. Mako was frightened by his huge, dark face. It looked almost like the faces of the normal sized gorillas she had seen at the zoo, but there was also something off and monstrous about it. Kong was no ordinary gorilla. He was something more. She recoiled in fear, but Kong reached down and before she could do anything, he had picked Mako up and brought her up to his face.

"Don't eat me," Mako cried in Japanese.

She didn't know if he understood her, but he didn't eat her, so that was nice.

Mako looked down at the arm of the hand that held her. It was all bloody and the fur and flesh were torn.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Kong looked where she was looking and then made a hooting, snorting sound that was sad, but also optimistic somehow.

"Thank you for saving me, Kong," she said.

Kong made more hooting noises and then looked over at the fallen Onibaba and growled.

Just then, over the horizon, came a fleet of helicopters towing the jaeger known as Coyote Tango between them.

"You better go before they come after you now," said Mako.

Kong looked at the jaeger and then frowned. He put Mako gently back down on the ground. She hugged his furry thumb. Kong smiled and then dashed off between some skyscrapers. Faster than something as big as him should have been able to move. Mako waved goodbye to the gorilla as Coyote Tango touched down and headed over to where she and Onibaba's body was.

Stacker Pentecost, one of Coyote's pilots, saw the girl standing down on the ground and figured he'd better exit his jaeger and help her.

The rest, as they say, is history.

 **The End**


End file.
